


Melting the Snow

by indigomnr96



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Oneshot, Tooth Rotting Fluff, a what-if au, and kana doing some general teasing and banter, just a chance to write sweet fluffiness, universe where kana and hatori actually get a playful romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigomnr96/pseuds/indigomnr96
Summary: "When the snow melts, what does it become?" She smiles cheekily as she waits for his answer. He scoffs."Water.""Wrong!" Holding her arms into an X she giggles to herself. He raises an eyebrow."Wh-" "It becomes Spring!" Her smile was blinding, and Hatori could feel the cold snow of his heart start to thaw as he imagined spending the Spring with her.Chuckling, he puts out his cigarette. "I guess you got me there." The two stare into the gardens, blanketed with winter's charm in soft silence before he speaks again."Let's go back inside before you catch a cold."
Relationships: Sohma Hatori/Sohma Kana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fruits Basket Big Bang 2020





	Melting the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I wrote this for my friend's Fruits Basket bang. It was a bit difficult, I think but I had a lot of fun. Sadly, I think my artist partner might have dropped on me....But that's okay! I hope you all enjoy.

The chilled winter air feels almost painfully sharp in his chest as Hatori inhales it deeply. The freezing cold ice isn’t unwelcome though as he takes a slow drag of his cigarette. Staring off into the manor’s garden, everything is covered under a thick blanket of snow. 

The sliding of the bamboo door interrupts his thoughts as he hears the padding of soft footsteps approaching him from behind. Turning his head, he sees the familiar smiling face of his assistant. Kana’s cheeks already begin to flush red from the temperature. She doesn’t say anything but instead stares out towards the garden with him in comfortable silence. She adjusts her large scarf, and Hatori notices the ends of her short, light brown hair just barely tucked into the vibrant pink knit. 

The snowflakes flit down like a soft rain and Kana holds out her hands to catch a few that immediately melt against the warmth of her skin. Turning to Hatori, she gives a soft grin. 

"When the snow melts, what does it become?" She smiles cheekily as she waits for his answer. He scoffs. 

"Water." 

"Wrong!" Holding her arms into an X she giggles to herself. He raises an eyebrow. 

"Wh-" "It becomes Spring!" Her smile was blinding, and Hatori could feel the cold snow of his heart start to thaw just a bit as he imagined spending the Spring with her. Flowers always suited her much better than the cold. 

Chuckling, he puts out his cigarette. "I guess you got me there." The two stare into the gardens, blanketed with winter's charm in soft silence before he speaks again. 

"Let's go back inside before you catch a cold." Opening the door, he follows her back in where she promptly plops herself onto a nearby chair. 

“Ahhh, we should really get a kotatsu…” She murmurs to nobody in particular.    
  
“In a doctor’s office?” Hatori raises an eyebrow.   
  


“And why not?! It’s the perfect weather for it. Every place should have a kotatsu.” She huffs before giggling. 

“There’s not very much space.” He muses. 

“Sure there is! We can put it over there.” She points towards the examining bed.    
  
“We can’t just get rid of that. We need the bed for patients.”

“But you just do house calls, right? It’s rare for anyone to actually visit our office.”

“We’re not getting rid of the examining bed just for a kotatsu.”

“Hmmph.” She huffs again before laughing. 

\-----------

As she unlocks the door to the office the next morning, her eyes widen. The chairs are pushed to the side of the room as a kotatsu fits snugly between them and the desk on the other side. Kana’s eyes glitter with excitement as she whips off her warm scarf, carefully setting it on top of the desk. 

Scanning around the room, the doctor does not seem to be in and she takes it upon herself to carefully shuffle past the kotatsu and into the examining room to look for Hatori. Still no sign of the doctor, though his white coat hangs on the chair. 

Taking a moment for herself, she hums as she slips under the warmth of the kotatsu, letting out a pleasant sigh.  _ I’ll just wait under here till he arrives…  _ Bundled up under the heater and blankets, her mind drifts off to nap.

The door creaks open as the rustling of plastic bags makes Kana stir, though she still remains asleep. Hatori looks over at her with a fond, exasperated smile. 

“You’re going to catch a cold sleeping like that.” He mutters as he sets the bag of oranges on the table. Taking off his thicker overcoat, he drapes it over her shoulders before squeezing past the small space by the kotatsu to get back into the examining room. They weren’t busy, so it wouldn’t hurt to let his assistant nap for just a bit longer.

He sits down on the creaking chair as he opens up his laptop and begins to type away at his computer making notes. 

Finally rousing from her sleep, Kana hears the faint click-clacking of keys in the other room. It’s so warm and comfortable, she doesn’t want to get up yet. There’s a comforting weight over her shoulders as she realizes it’s a winter coat, but not just any winter coat. She can faintly smell the tobacco before wriggling her nose.  _ Hatori’s coat, huh? Wait...Hatori’s coat. He’s back? _ She jumps up, rushing into the examining room with a quick bow.    
  
“Ah! I’m so sorry I can’t believe I just fell asleep like that--” Hatori bites back a chuckle as he stretches. Standing up from his desk, he gives a soft yawn before pushing back a few stray light brown hairs from the disheveled mess on Kana’s head.  _ Cute... _ He thinks to himself before he tousles her hair, messing it up even more. 

“It’s fine. We weren’t busy anyway.”

Kana glances over at the clock on the wall. “It’s noon already?! I still need to organize the files and confirm your appointments!

“Kana.” The other’s voice interrupts her flurry of thoughts and she pauses. “Yes?”

“I already did that.” 

“Huh?! When?”

“Last night when I needed to make room for the kotatsu, and this morning while you were napping.” He flicks her forehead before heading out the side door. 

“I need a smoke.” He waves his hand dismissively. “By the way, I think we’re running out of post-it notes.”    
  
Kana smiles.

\-----------

She grins as she hands him the cup. Fingers pressed against the walls of the cardboard, her fingertips slowly thaw from the light freeze. An enticing steam clouds lazily over the coffee as they walk leisurely through the winding path of the Sohma estate. The snow shoveled off to the side begins to pile up and they can hear the shrieking laughter of children in the background. 

She takes a sip of her own coffee, nearly skipping as she waves at all the familiar faces that pass by. The doctor huffs in faux irritation before taking a sip from his cup. He wrinkles his nose. 

“Why is this so sweet?”

“Oh don’t tell me you’re the type to drink it black!” She laughs, nudging his arm with her elbow playfully. 

“There’s enough sugar to send me into a mild diabetic coma. How much insulin do you think my body has?” He deadpans but Kana cackles at the comment. 

“You’re so dramatic, Hatori! It’s only two spoonfuls.” He smirks as he looks over at her. 

“Yeah? And how big were the spoons?” She hums thoughtfully as she takes a sip.

“Mmm...maybe I accidentally used a shovel instead of a spoon.” She cackles wickedly. “I’ll buy you another one later to make up for it, ‘kay?”

“I’m not afraid to bill you for my medical expenses.” The brown-haired girl snorts in retort. 

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll charge me twice as much, right Doctor Hatori?”   
  
“Five times, actually.”

“Of course. So how many coffees is that?”

“You’ll have to do the math yourself, Miss Assistant.” He finishes the rest of his coffee, grimacing at how overly sweet it is before throwing away the cup. Kana takes the last few sips of her own before discarding of hers as well and shivers. 

“Well, there goes my hand warmer…” She rubs her hands together briskly, her fingertips already bright red. 

“You should have brought gloves.”

“But what if I dropped your coffee?”   
  
Hatori sighs before shoving out his hand towards hers. She takes it with a bright smile, their fingers entwining as they watch the few stray snowflakes flutter by on their walk back to the office.    
  


The next day, as she enters the office, two cups of coffee in hand, Hatori places the cups on the kotatsu before pulling something out of his inner coat pocket.

  
“It’d be troublesome if you got frostbite.” He finally murmurs just within earshot as he hands her a pair of cream-colored gloves, his cheeks dusted lightly with an embarrassed flush. Kana looks at the gloves, then back at him with a mildly wicked smirk. Raising her hand dramatically to her forehead she giggles.    
  
“Oh, Doctor Hatori, why you shouldn’t have!” Hatori stares at her for a moment before sticking the gloves back into his inner coat.    
  
“You’re right, I shouldn’t’ve.”   
  
“Ah-No wait--” The brown-haired assistant backtracks. “Hatoriii” She whines, a pout on her face. “I was kidding…” Hatori gives his own evil smirk back before turning towards the door of the small office. He tosses the gloves behind him as he hears Kana fumbling to catch them. Kana swears she hears a faintly mumbled “Merry Christmas.”   
  
The assistant smiles as she holds the soft fabric of the gloves in her hands before undoing the bow tying them together and slipping them on. They were perfect. She’d have to find a good present for him too…But what would he want? 

Kana taps her finger to her chin as she thinks before she hears her name being called from the office. Jerking her head up, she calls back. “Coming!” Walking in, she sees Hatori at his desk, pen in hand as he scrawls notes onto a heavily annotated file. “Can you grab me some more post-it notes from the supply closet?”    
  
_ Ahh, this was her chance! _ Running to her desk, she pulls out the bag of stationary she ordered not too long ago before walking back, trying to keep a straight face. Hatori continues pouring over the file, only sticking his hand out while he jots down a few notes in the margins. She presses the sticky notes into his hand and waits.    
  
Setting down the small pad in his hand, Hatori freezes when he looks at them. A pale blue and sea green with small seahorses on the corners and little bubbles on the side. He looks up to find Kana’s face scrunched up as she holds back a snort, then back down at the sticky notes. He looks back up.    
  
“No.” She bursts out laughing in a fit of giggles.    
  
“N-No? Ahaha….I thought for sure you’d like it! They’re just as cute as you!” She presses her hands to her mouth to hide her giant smile.    
  
“Go buy some different ones.”    
  
Kana puffs out her cheeks. “Fiinne. You’re such a party pooper. I thought for sure you’d like them.” Turning around, she grabs her coat from her chair in the lounge before grabbing her keys. The door clicks closed behind her and Hatori gives a small smile. Picking his pen back up, he makes the notes on the colorful stationary and sticking the papers back into their manilla files. 


End file.
